Beautiful Weapon
by DryBonesKing
Summary: A young Haku spends a night watching the snow fall and the water freeze to ice. The boy sits and admires its beauty as a question comes into his mind: "What kind of world do we live in if we need to use such beautiful things as weapons?"


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Nope, no chance!**

**Author's Note: Just a one-shot for my character in the series! Please read, review, and enjoy :)**

**-Beautiful Weaponry-**

I couldn't get any sleep tonight. Tonight was the first night it started to snow. The water had begun to freeze to ice. Zabuza-san was able to fall asleep before it all began. I was still awake when it began, and now I can't sleep.

This time of year, when snow started to fall…when ice formed…the world looked truly beautiful! People around the world loved to see snow! Little kids around the world played in it. They had fun chucking balls at each and building things with it. They enjoyed skating on ice. They simply enjoyed just looking the new landscape. The snow…the ice…it was all so beautiful to everyone. It really is easy to see its beauty…but…then why?

I walked over to a nearby stream Zabuza and I were camping by. It was completely frozen. I held out of my hands and watched as the ice responded. A chunk of it lifted off the stream, setting part of the water free. The ice moved closer to me and was bent to my will. I shaped the chunk of ice into a flower. After that, I changed its form to a rabbit. The ability to manipulate ice and change its shape…I could make it into such beautiful things! People loved looking at flowers! People loved rabbits and all sorts of animals! I could do so much good with my abilities! And still…was this nothing but a tool.

My thoughts seemed to influence the shape of the chunk of ice. I formed it into needles sharp enough to go straight through any shinobi's body. Something so beautiful, so innocent, so loved, could easily be turned into a dangerous weapon. But why?

My father…my people…they only saw this danger. They only saw the weapon. They wouldn't even look at the beauty of it. And they killed my mother for it…why couldn't they see what I'm looking at right now? Why couldn't they see the beautiful things I could create from it? Why would they only see the dangerous weapons I could create if I never had any intention of making them?

…but in the end, they couldn't see it. He tried to kill me…my people tried to kill me…and I killed them…with this ice. This ice that they feared. This beautiful ice. It was never meant to kill somebody. I never meant to kill. But I did…and I killed them with it…

"Haku?"

I turn around, surprised at the noise. Zabuza is there, watching me. Did I wake up when I walked off? Did he hear me when I started working with the ice?

"It's late at night. You shouldn't be up." He told me. "A boy like you needs sleep, especially since we are always on the move."

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san." I reply, turning away, back to the ice. "I just couldn't sleep."

Zabuza walked up me and put his hand down on my head. He looked in the same direction as me, looking at the snow and ice.

"Ah. First day of snow. Ice is forming. It's getting colder. Makes sense you wouldn't sleep tonight."

I looked over to him, waiting for his answer. What does he think of all of this? Of the snow and ice? Would he see it like me…?

"You know Haku," he started "you would be a real terror if someone fought you in this weather. You can create your own ice and use it as a weapon. Imagine already having ice around you. With your skills and with enough training, over time, not even the mizukage would be able to defeat you in these conditions."

Even Zabuza-san? It makes sense…he took me in as his tool. That's all I am. I am his weapon. But…am I nothing more than that? Is this ice nothing more than a tool to be used? I just can't see it as a tool…it's nothing but an example of nature's beauty.

"…Zabuza?" I muttered quietly. Not quiet enough though, for he heard me.

"Yes?"

"…is this really a weapon? Ice…it's just one of nature's creations. It's beautiful. It's loved. How can it be something that can be used as a weapon?"

Zabuza's facial expression did not change, but I thought I heard a sort of sigh from him. He looked at the ice on the stream, noticing the part without ice. It was just running water. He performed a couple of hand seals causing the water to rise up around him.

"Ice is nothing more than frozen water. Water is indeed something of nature to be admired. It helps supply us with life and we can admire its appearance." He explained, allowing the water to take various shapes. He made it appear like a ring and then changed its appearance to resemble that of a dragon.

After showing this, he directed his attention towards a nearby tree. He unleashed the water onto the tree. The tree was cut in two upon impact, both parts falling to the ground. I turned away from the display.

"While water is good, it is indeed dangerous. A person could drown and die in it naturally. I can manipulate water and use it as another weapon if needed. It was never meant to be a complete weapon, but it can naturally kill someone and I can use it as a weapon of sorts if I need to or if I see fit." Zabuza told me.

He then pointed towards the remaining ice on the stream. "The same thing can be said about ice. Naturally, one can die from being frozen or from various diseases for staying outside in the cold long enough. But you can create, control, and shape it into a dangerous weapon. It's not a true weapon, like water, but it can kill someone if they aren't careful. And you have the ability to use it as a weapon when you need it as one."

Ice and water were not true weapons…they are just part of the world's beautiful forces of nature. But they are weapons to Zabuza-san and I if we see fit…if we need them as weapons.

"It's getting late Haku. You really should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Zabuza told me, grabbing me by the hand and leading me to camp.

When we arrived back, Zabuza went back to his spot and closed his eyes. His sword, kubikiribocho, was right by his side in case if we were attacked in the night. That sword was a deadly weapon. That should be enough to defend him in attack. The senbon I had on my person should also be enough to defend me. But it was not. When there was powerful shinobi, capable of using any weapon and any jutsu, wanting nothing more than seeing us dead, we needed to use anything to survive, even nature.

"…what kind of world do we live in if we need to use such beautiful things as weapons?" I muttered to myself as I tried to asleep.


End file.
